Charles Xavier
Professor Charles Xavier in the founder of a school for mutants to learn how to control their powers in order to one day coexist with mankind. He is also the founder of the X-Men. Powers & Abilities Professor Xavier is an unparalleled telepathic mutant. He can read and control human minds, project his thoughts, scan locations to find specific minds, influence both cognitive and motor functions in others, scan and alter memories, create powerful illusions, release "psychic blasts" capable of disabling opponents and projecting his mind outside his body to travel the astral plain. Professor Xavier can scan and manipulate the minds of dozens of individuals at once, as seen in the episode "Growing Pains" when he erased the memories of an entire soccer stadium full of people who saw the X-Men fight The Brotherhood. He is also able to hear thoughts and received mental distress calls within miles of his location, as seen when he heard Jeans "calls" for help from the other side of town when she was abducted by the Blob in the episode "Mutant Crush". Unfortunately, he is nowhere near the level of Apocalypse, who is far stronger. Early Life Charles Francis Xavier was born in New York City. With the small fortune, he had inherited from his mother, Charles turned his family's mansion into his Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, in the hope of helping young mutants learn to control their powers. Ororo and Logan became instructors at his school and took the code names Storm and Wolverine. Using his powerful mutant-tracking computer, Cerebro, Charles sought out his first two students, Scott Summers, who possessed optic blasts, and Jean Grey, with mental powers similar to the Professors'. Eventually "Professor X" recruited others, and the fledgling X-Men were born. Notes * Middleverse the first time Charles Xavier does not appear. * Every time Logan & Charles have a serious conversation, they take place outside. * Charles Xavier, and the New Mutants make an appearance, but have no lines in The Stuff of Heroes. * For Christmas Beast and the Professor sit in front of the Christmas tree together, drinking hot chocolate. Charles Xavier does not appear in Walk on the Wild Side. * Charles Xavier, Shadowcat, Wolverine and Rogue are the only X-Men to have any lines in X23. * Colossus saved Shadowcat, then Magneto saved Charles Xavier, and then Jean Grey saved Iceman. * Target X is one of the few episodes where Charles Xavier does not appear. * Married Gabrielle Haller, and unbeknownst to him, they had a son, David Haller. * Charles' worst fear was about his fear of The Future. * Storm, Charles Xavier, Mystique and Magneto were all turned into the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse. * Charles Xavier has the last line in the series. * Charles Xavier saw The Future where his old friend Magneto joins the X-Men. * Grim Reminder is the first episode to focus on Wolverine, who would go on to get a single episode about him in every season. Where as Storm and Charles Xavier only get an episode each. In the Comics * One story that Producer/Writer/Director Boyd Kirkland always wanted to tell, was how Professor X lost the use of his legs and came to know Magneto. * His net worth is in the billions. * Is the Half-brother of Juggernaut. * Ororo Munroe was his first future X-Men he encountered, but Jean Grey was his first student. * When Charles Xavier started the X-Men, Cyclops was one of the first members along with Jean Grey, Angel, Iceman and Beast. * Scott Summers killed Charles Xavier and is now both loved and hated by Mutants. * His hoverchair was a gift from Forge. * He may be the Wolds most mind. Behind Jean Grey. * Has been married twice. The second time was with Raven Darkhölme. * He is currently dead. Category:X-Men: Evolution Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Animated Character Category:Male